


Fairy Quest

by FelliSkelli



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Abuse, But Link likes him for some reason, F/M, Fairy love, Happy Mask Salesman is creepier, Horse napping, Link talks, Salty Link, Skull Kid is creepy, Termina - Freeform, Tingle is ick, Torture, captured fairies, shattered world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelliSkelli/pseuds/FelliSkelli
Summary: Link successfully defeated Ganon and single-handily saved Hyrule from a meeting with a horrible fate. But then he was sent back to when it had all began and he was only ten again...and the one being who had been with him through it all, his fairy Navi...just left. And he was all alone again. He had to find her. So he went looking, he would go anywhere to find her, even to the dying world of Termina...





	1. A new forest

Back when Link was innocent of his true heritage, thinking that he was a failure of a Kokiri...a freak without a fairy, before everything that had happened, Link had never even imagined he would leave the Lost Woods, much less Hyrule altogether. And then Navi had come to him...he had never been happier. But after failing tao rescue the Deku Tree...meeting Zelda, gathering the spiritual stones...everything he had done, the  _ time _ he had gone through, saving Hyrule from the demon king Ganon, rescuing Zelda...all the dungeons, the dangers...for Navi to just  _ leave _ like that...she had not even said good bye! 

He  _ had _ to find her. He could imagine living without her by his side! 

Even with the puppy-dog crush he had on the princess...he felt a driving need to find Navi. She was his best friend, the closest thing he had to a mother...and they’d been through hell together! 

At first he had thought she had gone back to be with what remained of the Deku Tree...after all, she had been his companion before he sent her to Link...but after the long journey home...she was nowhere to be seen. He stayed for a while, reacquainting himself with his friends...Saria...waiting for Navi. But the months passed and she never returned. He grew listless and depressed. He cried himself to sleep more and more. 

He returned to the palace to speak to Zelda...had she any idea where Navi could be? Had she had any prophetic dreams? He was desperate. She gave him an idea of a direction to try, and the Ocarina of Time as well as her blessings for the journey. He had been so grateful…

He’d gone to the Lon Lon Ranch...somehow convinced Malon to give him the young mare Epona. 

And now he was in a forest unlike even the Lost Woods. The trees just seemed to go on forever in every direction, so tall he could not even see the tops...fog obscuring the ground. But it was temperate, comforting even with the dim light. Flowers and moss grew around the bases of the trees, along the trunks and lower branches. It was beautiful.

But so quiet...he was a little tired, or he would have been suspicious of the lack of sounds of wildlife.

\--

Navi tinkled weakly as she battered herself mindlessly against the invisible walls of her containment for the hundredth time. She made a faint bell-sound of distress, wings drooping as she fell to the bottom of the jar. She was so tired. 

\--

Link was indeed being stalked from the shadows of the trees. 

Link sighed and patted his hip to make sure the Ocarina was still there. It was, thank goodness. He was constantly amazed and saddened by the fact he was home, but at the same time he wasn't. Things were different and he'd grown up. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts. 

On top of everything, he was missing his very best friend. This was a terrible way to start any day, but he was in one of those moods.

Two fairies, one a deep violet the other a soft cream, darted out from the trees and right beneath Epona’s nose. The normally steady yearling was scared out of her wits and she reared with a shriek and began charging down the path, heedless of her rider. 

Link tried to get her back under control desperately. He had been startled from his musings and cursed his lack of attention.

“Whoa easy girl! Easy Epona, Shhh. “ he hushed. Unfortunately, it was too late and he was thrown from his steed.

He landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him. He lay there, trying to draw breath, dots swam in his vision. He wasn't badly injured, but he couldn't breathe either. At least he hadn't broken any bones.

Epona bucked as she lost her rider, kicking up her hooves with a terrified whinny before dancing in place and finally coming to a stop, sides heaving and shivering. She blew heavily through her nostrils and slowly crept nearer to Link, whuffling at his hair in apology. 

“Ugh...it's ok girl.” he said as he regained his breath and stood up slowly. He pet her face and looked her over for what might have spooked her. “What's got you all frightened hm? You're a brave girl, not some prancy princess mare, right?” he asked her gently, just talking to keep her calm as he looked for injuries since he couldn't find the cause.

Epona whickered and nuzzled his hand, a light sheen of sweat on her coat and she seemed to be calming down as he spoke to her, and she blinked slowly at him. But before he could remount her, a Skull Kid wearing an unusual mask came out of the trees and leapt onto her back, causing her to shriek and take off at a gallop, Link only having a moment to react...her stirrup was dangling free…

He grabbed onto it, trying to hold on. “Hey! Halt, stop! You can't take my horse!” he shouted and struggled to get up higher to knock the skull kid off. He didn't want to kill them for something that could be talked out.

The Skull Kid was laughing maniacally as he rode off with the horse, but he yelped when he realized that he had not gotten away free, and he tried to kick at the boy, and meanwhile Tatl and Tael were darting at him to try and make him let go. That was when he noticed a bright shiny thing on the saddle, and he held up the ocarina with a triumphant air. “Look what I have!” he crowed. 

“Hey! Give that back!” he said and reached for it, but lost his grip in doing so and fell...again. No! He couldn't lose the Ocarina of Time! Who knows what someone like that skull kid would do with it? It was so powerful…

He scrambled up, trying to run after him...but it was too late and Link was too tired and too slow to keep up with a young horse.

“Epona! No…” he almost felt like crying. His horse, the ocarina...both gone. He had to get them!

Epona was not happy in the slightest, and she soon regained her own mind and her sense of wrongness over the situation had her bucking wildly, squealing with rage. The Skull Kid soon gave up on trying to control the wild mare after he’d been bucked off for the second time, and he snarled, waving his hand impatiently at the stupid beast and he sent her away.

But he was not cruel. He did not wish harm on the dumb creature. And he knew where she would be appreciated. He sent her to Malon...as a courting gift of sorts…

Link regained his breath and began a slow jog you maintain his failing stamina to find the thief. Why did trouble always seek him out? “Find the skull kid, get the ocarina, find my horse, get out.” he chanted his plan, trying to stay focused.

Malon was milking a cow. On occasion she would squirt some into the mouths of the patiently waiting barn cats. They loved it when she milked the cows, it meant goodies for them.

“Don’t you lazy critters have some mice to catch?” she asked, teasing them. The one cat had just had a litter of kittens and she had to keep pushing the curious babies away from her milking pail. “Not yours silly little ones.” she chided. 

The Skull Kid appeared behind the pretty maiden, Horse beside him. “Miss Mally….” he cooed brightly. She was one of his only friends, her and the fairies and the four giants...but the giants had left him and now Malon was so busy with work, she never had time to play anymore…

And he had been acting so strangely since he stole this mask…

Malon jumped, frightened by his sudden appearance and the gruesome mask. “Skully! You scared me!” she gasped, having gone for the knife she kept with her. One never knew when trouble was afoot, and something bad was in the air today. 

“Oh! That's a lovely beast.” she said, standing to walk over. The mare was gorgeous, although she seemed upset. “What's wrong with her?” she inquired. 

Skull Kid shrugged lazily and feigned indifference, although the brief flash of fear on her face had been oddly exciting. No one had ever been afraid of him before...it was empowering. He wondered if he could scare her more…

“Oh, I just found her in the forest, I think she lost her rider…”

Epona whickered nervously and sidled away from the strange imp, skin shivering in fear, she was bewildered and confused. She had just been in the forest...and now she was on a ranch. But the girl was familiar...she smelled like Malon. She whickered more confidently to her. 

Malon was by her side instantly. “Shh, shh, good girl. Yeah you're ok.” she said gently and blew into her nostrils before rubbing her forehead in a comforting manner. “Wonder where the rider is...what were you up to anyway?” she asked.

Her red hair was only loosely pulled back from her face, curls springing out here and there. The cats complained the ceasing of their snack time and rubbed against Malon’s legs.

Epona was delighted by the scent of this girl’s breath, she felt so kind and confident. She stepped nearer and nuzzled the girl before bending her neck to sniff curiously at the cats and kittens. There were many cuccos at the Lon Lon Ranch, but not many cats. They were fluffy. 

Skull Kid watched the two bond, feeling smug. He folded his arms over his chest and shrugged again. “I don’t know. He could be anywhere.” he chuckled. “And I was...hunting.” he added.

“How do you know it was a man? It could have been a lady. “ she said and giggled at the mare sniffing her cats. “What are you going to do with her?” she asked him, straightening herself up.

Epona nudged them curiously with her nose before sneezing. She found them rather charming. She liked how tiny they were, but so fierce! She nudged one of the kittens. 

Skull Kid backed up a step and looked to the side nervously before figuring out how to best distract her. “Well, you said you wanted a horse one day, right? So...I brought her for you!” he said. 

The kitten mewled and batted at her nose with a soft paw. It was so tiny compared to her face. Some of the cats had scattered when Epona sneezed and were buy licking themselves off.

“R...really? But what if the owner comes looking for her?” she asked. She was at once flattered and dismayed. If the owner wanted her back…

She could keep her until then right? Just to care for her…

The Skull Kid laughed and nodded, sounding a little like his old mischievous self. “Yeah, for sure! I’m sure whoever owns her will be happy to have someone sweet and responsible like you caring for her!” he declared smugly. 

Malon flushed and twisted her hands before throwing her arms around his neck. “Thank you. I'll take good care of her!” she said, getting excited. She didn't want the owner to come get her...but she hoped whoever it was was ok and not...dead or something. 

“so...did you catch anything while you were hunting? “ she asked, backing up from the hug.

Skull Kid returned the hug happily, liking the physical affection which he was so rarely shown. Most people couldn’t stand to be near him. He was a little disappointed when she pulled away but didn’t show it. He put his hands on his hips and laughed. “Oh, It was pretty productive, but I was really just in it for the sport.” he said. 

Malon frowned deeply at that and pursed her lips. “Hunting should just be to eat...it's not fair to do it for fun.” she chided him as she took Epona away to untack and feed her.

Skull Kid laughed even harder, a slightly frantic tinge to his pitch but he shook his head. “Anything can be for fun, silly! But I didn’t mean I was hunting for game...I didn’t hurt anything!” he explained. She was so silly. 

“Oh...then what were you hunting? “ she asked curiously. Not only was she naive, she was nosy as hell. She didn't know anything did she?

Skull Kid giggled and danced a little in place, before darting up to her and waving a finger in front of her nose. “Now now, that’s a secret!” he taunted. She would be mad if  he told her he was hunting for new playmates…

She jerked her head back and frowned. “Skully, personal space please! If I had moved you would have poked my eye out! “ she pouted and shook her head.

He was so ridiculous sometimes. He'd gotten even worse lately, since getting that mask. He had stopped being so funny and was more...scary or something lately. 

Skull Kid’s head tilted to the side and and something whispered in the back of his mind, how interesting would that be...did eyes bleed? But then he shook the thought away and he laughed as he backed up. “Sorry Mally...you know I’d never want to hurt you…” he soothed. He tilted his head. “I should get going though. You have fun with her!” he waved and vanished with a pop. 

Back to the forest. 

Waiting for Link.

Malon sighed and turned back to the horse. What a strange morning this was turning out to be…

Link was resting, exhausted from an hour of travel. Just how far had he gone with her? “Hang on Epona, I'll find you. “ he said and continued on. He soon made it to a cave and some rock formations and looked around. Where was his horse and that thief?

A whiny seemed to echo through the cave and the sound was followed by an echoing laughter that seemed to come around the rock Link stood next to. But when Link rounded that rock the ground seemed to open up beneath him and he fell.

As he fell into blackness he was surrounded by colors, they blurred before forming masks and faces, people he knew, others, strange shapes. But they passed by so quickly he barely noticed, and just as he realized he’d been falling for quite a while his fall slowed and he landed on a strange pink flower…

The Skull Kid was floating, waiting for him. He still had on the mask from before...but it would be obvious he was no longer amused. 

“What’s with that stupid horse of yours?! It doesn’t listen to a word that’s said to it...There’s no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and got rid of it… Hee, hee…”

Link scowled in rage. “You better not have harmed Epona! And where's my ocarina? I need that! “ he demanded and stood shakily, a bit frightened by his fall, his knees weak. He needed to get that instrument back and quickly. Who knows what he'd do with it…

The Skull Kid gave the impression of sulking and his arms lifted higher across his chest. “What’s with that face? I just thought I’d have a little fun with you…” He paused. He wanted to say that Epona was safe...that she was with his friend being fed grain and oats...being spoiled. But somewhere within him a deep rage boiled. Was this brat challenging him?!

“Oh, come now...Do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool!” His head began to rattle side to side, the eyes of his mask glowing balefully and Link would feel intense pain inside himself, as if his skin was stretching to thin and his organs rearranging themselves.

But his mind was whisked to a dark realm, sundered from his body and he was surrounded by Mad Scrubs…

And when he came back to himself...he had changed.


	2. Deku and Tatl

Link’s mind was barely able to handle the pain and the awful images before he was back to himself and a totally different creature. “What have you done to me!?” he squeaked in dismay. He was a Deku Scrub. He felt all stiff in this different body, he didn't like it one bit!

The Skull Kid sat up a little straighter although he was still floating in midair, and he started laughing with malevolent delight, pointing like a child and kicking his feet. “ Hee, hee, Now, that’s a good look for you! You’ll stay here looking that way forever!” he declared cruelly while still laughing at Link’s fate. A door opened behind him, flanked by two torches which suddenly flared to light, in front of link was a small pond, and across the pond was a clearing before the door which the Skull Kid even now was retreating through, followed by the violet fairy.

“Hey! Hey wait!” Link called and stumbled in his new form after him. “Wait!”

The white fairy, Tatl, lunged aggressively at Link, knocking him back as she taunted him with a raspberry sound...and was consequently left behind by the skull kid and her brother when the door slammed shut. She gave a startled bell sound and rushed for the door, slamming against it and calling for Tael. “Whoa! Whoa! Skull Kid, wait for me! I’m still here! Tael, you can’t leave without me!” She slammed against the door multiple times, wings drooping sadly.

Link had stumbled back and fallen on his rear end. He grunted and got back up. “Great, just great. This has been a fantastic day so far.” he grumbled. He'd add tricked by skull kid, shoved by fairy, and had the ocarina of time stolen from him to the list of his woes like not being in his own dimension anymore.

“They can't hear you anymore.” he pointed out to Tatl as he brushed himself off.

Tatl tinkled angrily and whirled to face the insufferable deku...but she couldn’t even begin to lie to herself that it was her fault. If she had not been so busy taunting him she would still be with her little brother. “I have to get through that door, Tael needs me! Please, a helpless, little girl is begging you! Can’t you just…” she begged, wings drooping. She was so worried about Tael...Skull Kid had been so strange lately...and Tael was so weak…

Link sighed as he approached the door and opened it. “Of course I'll help. I'm not heartless. I just want my horse and my ocarina back is all. And now I need to change back from this...Scrub form. Do you know how uncomfortable this is?” he asked her.

Tatl hesitated for a moment before following Link through the door, the torches going dim behind them and the door shutting automatically. “I...have no idea how it feels...faeries don’t have much in physical forms…” she said in an apologetic tone, her cream-white glow was dim. The short wooden tunnel, like a huge hollow branch curved before opening into a wide room, the floor so far below that all that could be seen was blackness. Ahead of Link was another huge pink flower, and platforms arranged around the room with similar flowers.

“That...stuff back there...I...I’m sorry!” She suddenly blurted out as she flew in front of him to get his attention. “There, I...I apologized, so take me with you!” she ordered bossily, sounding a little like Navi when she was in a mood. “You wanna know about that Skull Kid who just ran off, right? Well, I just so happen to have an idea of where he might be going. Take me with you and I’ll help you out. Deal?” She explained before adding, “Please?”

Link felt his heart ache as he was reminded of his friend. Indirectly of course, but it still hurt. “Deal.” he replied. Never look a gift horse in the mouth right?   
“Now let's go.” he said, jumping onto a flower. Oh boy...this would be fun. Not really but it couldn't hurt to be optimistic about things.

After being engulfed in the flower for a moment he was spat out with two spinning flowers in his hands, and able to float to the next platform as if he was a seed puff. In this way he made it across the room, even finding a chest full of deku seeds that he could use as bombs while floating, or just for a flash of light while on the ground. But right before the exit to the room was a tree….a tree that looked as though it might have once been living...face twisted in woe…

Link walked up to the tree, reverently, sadly. He'd come so far and yet...what did it really all mean? He wasn't even really home, had he truly saved anyone then? Was he dreaming? Was he insane?

He fell to his knees and began to weep. He wept for all that was lost and unknown, and for himself.

“It’s strange, but the way you look right now sort of looks like this tree...It looks all dark and gloomy, almost like it could start crying any second now...how sad…” Tatl mused as she floated around the tree. She fluttered over Link’s bowed head silently for a moment. “C’mon...you aren’t getting anything accomplished just sitting there!” she goaded.

“I...I know...you're right…” he said and forced himself up. He needed to keep going, he couldn't stop there. He had to at least try to make a difference. If he didn't ,what good was he?

He got up and sniffled before leading on. He sighed, “Quite a day huh?” he asked, trying to keep the mood light.

Tatl hesitated again, making a tentative bell sound before landing on his shoulder, clinging to his collar with one tiny hand as her orb of light faded from around her and she took a more Hylian form. She was still a pale cream all over and she blinked solemnly up at him. Guilt gnawed at her, but she was too proud to apologize again. “Through there…” she said, pointing at the doorway.

The passageway twisted as Link pressed on, the walls lurching and twining and seeming to drop beneath them...and then they were in the bottom of a clock tower...a waterway coursing through a cobblestone trench, turning a waterwheel...a ramp led the way up...a heavy metal door shut firmly behind them with a slam.

“I always loved doors that close unexpectedly behind me.” he said and put his hand on his sword for reassurance. He was born a hero to save others, but who was there for him when he needed saving? Only himself, his wits, and his sword.

He climbed up, and up, and up. Why did people feel the need to make buildings big? What was the point other than unnecessary exercise?

“They...um...it’s creepy in here…” she replied nervously. She was a bit surprised by Link’s gait but managed to keep her balance on his shoulder, deciding to stay there rather than flying after him. She looked around nervously, it was so eerie in here.

When Link reached the top of the clock tower, there was a beam in the center of the floor, spinning slowly...connected to the waterwheel below and the clock mechanisms above. A couple stone steps led to a big wooden double door, apparently leading out of the tower.

“I've seen worse...ugh, great, more climbing and a huge door. Who decided it was a good idea to make doors that big? Like….’Oh this is an important building, the door needs to be able to fit an elephant in it.’ Whose idea was that?” Link mumbled as he began his ascension of the stairs.

“Ho ho ho...you’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you?” A low, smooth voice called out from behind Link. When he looked, it was the Happy Mask Salesman from Castle Town! What was he doing here? And where had he come from? No one was here but Link when he reached the top…Tatl squeaked in fear and hid inside Link’s cap.

The Happy Mask Salesman approached nearer, eyes slit nearly shut as he smiled in that too enthusiastic way he had, hands clasped together and he looked like a fox as he loomed over Link. His pack was enormous, with masks of various styles hanging all over it.

“Perhaps...what brings you out here so far from anywhere sensible? “ Link asked curiously. The man always made him feel at ease and creeped out at the same. It was the strangest thing.

His smile seemed to spread wider and he chuckled again as he slowly approached Link. “Hmmm...you have lost something precious to you….” he hummed, ignoring Link’s question. “As have I…” suddenly he looked mournful. “I had a mask, a mask of great power, I searched years for it, and finally found it, Majora’s Mask...and that Imp stole it from me...get it back for me and retrieve your precious item, I will return you to normal!” he declared before bowing, pleading. “Please, I need it! I will leave in three days! I must have it by then~” he begged.

“Yes...that sounds reasonable. I will do my best.” Link promised. He didn't like that his questions were ignored though, it was quite rude. “What imp stole your mask?” he asked, just to clarify.

The Happy Mask Salesman smiled calmly, starting to back away into the shadows. “The one who took your precious object, the imp with the mask!” he explained. He seemingly vanished as the shadows swallowed him.

“...he’s creepy.” Tatl whispered into Link’s ear, peeking out nervously. “But...that makes things easier! We just have to find Skull Kid and get your ocarina back, and his mask...and easy!” she said with hopefulness.

“It's not gonna be that easy I'm sure.” Link replied.  
He sighed and pushed onwards. “And yes, he is creepy...and friendly at the same time. “Where would he be now? And where is my horse?” he asked a little sour about that.

Tatl drifted out of his hat to settle on his shoulder. “In the South of Termina there is a cow ranch, and Skull Kid was...he likes bringing Malon gifts, and he brought her your horse to take care of. She’ll do a good job, she’s very responsible...and always wanted a horse...she’ll do good…” she explained.

As Link pushed open the big double door he would enter into the bright sun into a bustling town. There was a temporary wooden tower being built in the center of the plaza, a set of low stairs led off to the right near a gated tunnel that led out of the town, a guard standing watch beneath the open portcullis. At the base of the stairs was a mailbox, a small blue haired boy wearing a Keaton mask was receiving his mail. Also a door opened off to the right into another section of the town. Wooden ramps led up around either side of the clock tower, and there were stone buildings to the left.

Familiar looking carpenters were working on the tower, their father bellowing orders.

And looking up...there was something really wrong about the moon...it was much too close...and had the most horrifying face.

“What...on Hyrule!?” Link muttered to himself and examined the moon. “Tatl I know...anyway I don't doubt that, but I need my horse. And you need to tell me where Skull Kid is right now because I think he just did that.” he said as he pointed to the moon.

\--

Malon was humming and cleaning Epona when she felt...very wrong, in the pit of her stomach. “Oh dear, what's going on? Am I ill?” she asked herself quietly. “What do you think girl?” she said to the horse.

Epona whickered nervously, but didn’t have much to say.

\--

Tatl looked up to see the moon and did a double take before hiding in his hat once again. She peeked out nervously. “He...he plays around town...we could check the Laundry Pool…” she pointed towards the short set of stairs leading up to the right.

Link nodded and dashed that way, avoiding pedestrians. Some of them didn't even seem to notice the moon. “Why do people never look up? Like, hey, there's a big scary moon in the sky and no one cares...yes. because that's completely normal.” he sighed as he kept his eyes open for skull kid.

At the top of the stairs as the path turned to the right it turned to dirt and led down to the laundry pool. A small section of the town’s water supply ran through this little alcove, complete with grass, a single tree, and a bench against the left wall. There was a small bridge with a bell, and across the way a stone path leading to a door to a back of some building.

Floating above the water near the bridge was a small, yellow-orange fairy….but she looked much different than any other fairy Link had ever seen.

Link frowned and looked at Tatl. “Do you know that fairy? “ he asked discreetly, keeping an eye on her from the corner of his vision. Something was...not exactly off, but certainly not right about this fairy, if it even was a fairy.

Tatl looked confused and peered out from his hat before coming out to hover over his shoulder. “She...the color looks familiar...like...she’s the color of the Great Fairy!” she gasped, sounding sincerely concerned.

The fairy floating above the water did indeed seem rather distressed.

Link was startled for a moment before recovering and heading over quickly. He bowed, for good measure, before addressing her. “Excuse me...oh everything alright? “ he asked, though he could probably guess what the problem was, considering the giant moon in the sky with a creepy face.

“Please, hear my plea! The masked Skull Kid has broken me apart and scattered my pieces!” she sobbed as she spun around him.

Tatl gasped in horror and clung to Link’s collar. “Oh, Link! We have to return her! I know where the Great Fairy’s fountain is!” she said softly.

Link frowned deeply, “Your friend is turning out to be a menace to society Tatl.” he said to her before turning to the other fairy. “of course we'll help, I wouldn't turn my back on someone in need. I'll come back soon.” he promised sincerely.

Tatl was oddly silent on that remark, but secretly she agreed with him. He'd always been a prankster, but of late his ‘tricks’ have become more cruel and mean spirited!

“Oh thank you, brave one!”The fragmented Fairy Queen tittered with relief and spun around Link, being absorbed into him.

Link jumped, but didn't dwell on it too long. “Alright let's go. Tatl, lead the way for me please.” he said. He was highly focused. They needed to do so much now, in such a short span of time too...how would he get it all done? If only Navi were here…

Tatl nodded and leaped off of his shoulder to lead the way. After leaving the Laundry Pool she led him down the stairs and across the town square towards a short set of stairs leading up into East Clock Town. Link would need to dodge a small aggressive dog.

Upon reaching East Clock Town he would find more buildings, and see that it was a larger section of the town, with game centers, a bar, an inn, and the mayor's office. Two men were trading puns and juggling in the center near a lamp post.

“Hmm...excuse me, have you two seen someone wearing a scary mask?” Link asked the performing pair as he approached them. He wanted to perhaps find Skull Kid and the greater fairy as well. It would save him a lot of time.

The twins were trading puns and laughing at their own jokes as they tossed the brightly colored balls back and forth, but eventually they noticed the small Deku child. "We're the twin jugglers from the Gorman Troupe!" The one in blue declared. “We have to practice for the big show~!” The red echoed. And now that Link was nearer, they looked exactly like the twin jugglers from Castle Town back home…

“I saw that little imp running about earlier...he went to North Clock town!” The Blue said with a scowl.

“And I saw a little yellow glowing thing last night around the lamp post…” the red said thoughtfully.

Tatl made a small cautious sound and drifted towards a crate near the lamp post.

Link made a small sign for Tatl to get it while he distracted the brothers. It made him...more sad to see the twins out of place, at least for him anyway. Everything was wrong in this world… even him, he was wrong here…

“Oh? So the imp, he went to the north hm? Was he doing anything...peculiar? For him I mean.” he probed to keep them talking and their attention off of Tatl.

Tatl vanished beneath the crate, reappearing a moment later, herding another fragmented piece of the Great Fairy towards Link.

The red twin shrugged, nearly dropping the ball before managing to redirect it towards his brother. “We don’t go to that part of town, I wouldn’t know!” he said with a roll of his eyes.

The blue twin just laughed and made a pun. They obviously did not have anything else to say.

Link sighed, at least they were as useless as ever, that didn't change. “Good job Tatl.” he praised the fairy as the fragment went into him, it was the weirdest feeling…  
“Where now Oh naviga...tor?” he asked, stumbling on the title that made him think of Navi.

Tatl glanced up at Link, confused by his hesitation and wondering if she’d screwed something up, like usual. She patted his cheek and led him up the stairs past the Inn and Milk Bar, towards the Mayor’s office. A well dressed man who looked an awful like like Ingo from Lon Lon Ranch back home was walking into the office with a bright smile that Link had never seen on his face before.

Tatl drifted through the passage that led to North Clock town, it looked more like a park or a play ground. There was a slide and jumping blocks to the right, and a mail box. A strange man in green floating beneath a balloon was floating in the air, and a small boy was blowing at another balloon with a blowdart...missing horribly. That balloon had Majora’s Mask on it…

Link's eyes widened. “Tatl...there it is!” he whispered. He looked around though, definitely expecting a trap. One did not just leave a powerful item on a balloon for no reason after all. What was he up to? Where was he hiding?

At least being on alert distracted him from more depressing thoughts of change. But wait…”Oh...no it isn't it's just...a picture...why would that be there?” he wondered.

Tatl giggled at Link’s confusion and tugged teasingly at a strand of his hair. “Just...a picture.” she said before frowning. “How did that kid get that?” she wondered aloud. That was really creepy. She shivered a small tinkle and led Link past the two strangers and up a small ramp towards a cave entrance.

Inside was the Fairy Fountain.

Swirling above the healing waters were an assortment of fragmented fairies. Crying for their lost sisters.

“Oh great...this is terrible…” Link said with a frown as he approached the fountain. How many fairies did skull kid destroy? “This has to stop, now.” he said, looking angry..

Tatl yelped and hid inside his cap, and when he got near the fountain the two fragments which had hid inside him spun about him before rejoining their sisters, and becoming whole. The vanished into the fountain with a flash of warm yellow light, and a joyful laugh rang out as the Great Fairy appeared….looking just like the Great Faries of his home...only she was orange rather than pink. She smiled warmly down at him.

“Tatl, and you, young one of the altered shape...thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal. I am The Great Fairy of Magic. I thought that masked child was helping me, and I grew careless. All I can offer you now is this: I shall grant you Magic Power as a sign of my gratitude, please accept it!” She gestured, palms out as she giggled again, and a beam of warm light engulfed Link, opening up his connection to magic. It left him feeling a bit woozy.

But now he could shoot magic bubble blasts!

Link shook his head to clear the woozy feeling and then smiled. “Thank you.” he said with a bow. “I'm sorry he tricked you, he seems to have done a lot of that.” he said sadly.

“The man who lives in the observatory outside of town may know of the Skull Kid’s whereabouts. But be careful! You must not underestimate that child’s powers, kind young one. If ever you are returned to your former shape, come see me. I shall give you more help.” she explained. And then with a laugh she shrank down and vanished into the fountain, releasing a small cloud of the normal sorts of fairies that would heal Link, and if caught in a glass bottle revive him from death.

Link grabbed a bottle from his bag and collected the stuff before putting it back in his satchel. “Thanks. Come on Tatl. We apparently have a lot of work to do.” he sighed and rubbed his...well what used to be his chin.

Tatl nodded, looking a bit nervous as they left the fountain. She had been partner to the Skull Kid when he had pranked the Great Fairy at one point, she had not expected to have been forgiven. She shivered slightly, before pumping her fists with determination. “Okay Link, lets go!” she declared.

Link wandered out and looked around. His stomach rumbled and he sighed. “Ya hungry?” he asked Tatl, thinking about going and grabbing a bite to eat.

Tatl made a startled bell sound and she landed on his shoulder. “I-I...I am...but...aren’t you in a hurry?” she asked, startled. “I mean...like, Epona isn’t gonna save herself you know!” she added bossily, but she looked a little flustered. She wasn’t used to anyone but her brother worrying about her wellbeing.

She pointed to the gate the the left, a guard with a spear blocking the way. “That leads to Termina field...where the observatory is…” she added more gently. Her tummy rumbled.

“Well I won't make it much anywhere on an empty stomach, and neither will you. Moving around and using magic takes energy, won't have any if you don't eat. “ he said simply. “And who's in charge here? Me or you?” he added in a more teasing way. He used to do that with Navi all the time…

Tatl blinked and folded her arms with a small huff. “W-well! I suppose if you want…” she relented. She made a little sniff before leaping off his shoulder and leading the way back to East Clock town where there was a small diner beside the bar. Luckily Link had picked up a fair amount of Rupies from the grass and some pots.

Yes good for him indeed, or he may have ended up eating the grass. That would certainly be a sight…  
He shook his head at the silly stubbornness of fairies and headed into the diner when they got there. “What do you like to eat?” he asked her.

Tatl landed back on his shoulder and wrapped her hand in one hank of his blonde hair. “Ah...um...just something with a lot of sugar...I don’t eat a whole lot…” she replied shyly.

The lady at the counter was cleaning a glass, she had not noticed Link yet.

“Right, we'll find something for you. Ahem...uh excuse me miss?” Link called, trying to get the woman's attention.

The woman did not seem to hear him at first, and then she looked around at the sound of his voice before leaning over the counter to smile kindly down at him. “Oh, hello, child! Where are your parents? Have you come for the festival?” she asked.

“Uhm...no not exactly, more on business actually. “ he said, trying to sound like a proud child without lying or encouraging more parent questions…  
Who were his parents anyway?  
“But my friend and I are extremely hungry! So we came in for some food!” He said cheerfully.

The lady laughed and smiled indulgently at the small child. “Oh, aren’t you sweet!” she cooed as she set down the glass she’d cleaned. “What would you like to order?” she asked.

“Some stew for me and something sugary for my friend and companion here.” he said and then added,.”Please.” to be polite.

The woman’s smile stiffened, her lips pressing thin as she saw the fairy on Link’s shoulder. Her eyes hardened for a moment before she turned to write down his order. “I hope you teach that ‘friend and companion’ of yours better manners than that damn Imp.” she said coolly, but she remained professional. She turned back to him, “What kind of stew, dear?” she asked more gently.

Tatl and Tael may have pulled one or two little pranks on this lady…Tatl gave a guilty little hiccup.

“The...the beef please...sorry ma'am.” he said, feeling somehow responsible for this world's issues. But why? Why was he even here anyway? Had something gone wrong when Zelda sent him back in time?

The woman smiled softly. “Not your fault, dear. She hung about with a bad crowd…” she began before narrowing her eyes. “Where is that brother of yours…?” she asked suspiciously.

“He’s not--Tael is a good boy! He only did the naughty things because I made him!” Tatl defended his honor fiercely for the perceived slight. “And...he’s...with the...Skull Kid.” she muttered.

“We'll find him too and rescue him.” Link promised. “Don't worry, we won't cause any trouble .

The lady sighed and went to get a portion of fresh beef stew with vegetables and a soft sugar cookie for the fairy. She brought the bowl and cookie to the front desk and said, “Alright, hon. That will be 15 rupees.”

Link had almost 100 by this point, so that was easy.

“Here you go ma'am.” he said, giving her a red rupee. “Keep the rest and have a beautiful day!” he said and took the food to a place he could sit. He sighed in deep contemplation as he stirred his stew. He was obviously depressed.

The lady smiled at the thoughtful young boy and waved him off. He was such a dear little thing. She hoped his parents would not neglect him too long. It was bad times for a child to be alone...she glanced uneasily skyward.

Tatl sat on Link’s shoulder silently before patting his cheek. “We’ll get Epona back. And your ocarina and your...form.” she said as reassuringly as she could. “Malon’s a good girl. Good with animals. Your mare is safe for now…” she added. She looked up at the sky, wrinkling her cute little nose in thought. “Hey...why did you come here…?” she asked as she looked back up at him.

“Huh?” he hadn't been paying much attention until she asked him a question. “Oh uh...well...I'm looking for a friend...she's a fairy named Navi.” he said and sighed. “We...saved the world...and then she just...left...I need her. She's my best friend and...I just need to find her. “ he said, trying not to cry.

Tatl’s eyes widened and she made a startled bell sound. “Another fairy…? Navi…?” she questioned softly. She frowned. “I have not...wait...was she...blue…?” she asked, suddenly remembering a new fairy she had seen recently. She’d been so sad.

“Yes! Yes! Where was she!? Where did she go? Did she say anything!?” he asked, almost frantic and certainly desperate.

Tatl squealed and nearly fell off his shoulder. She pouted at him and slapped his cheek. “Chill out, let me think!” she huffed. She folded her arms over her chest and thought. She hummed and she shrugged. “Uh...she was...very sad. Very quiet. But...she was looking for something I think. In the forest.” she said. “The forest and swamp is to the south.” she added.

Link didn't even register the slap. “She's ok.” he said and sniffled. The one person still just the same was Navi, he needed to find her now more than ever. “I...I have to find her! Right away! “ he said so desperately it was heartbreaking.

Tatl slapped him again. “Get a hold of yourself! She’ll be fine, she’s in a better position than you…!” she grumbled. “What are you gonna do, like this?” she added. “Focus! One step at a time! First we find the Skull Kid, get your ocarina and that guy’s mask, get my brother! And your former shape back…!” she reminded him. “And the Great Fairy...she said to see the observatory right? So eat, and then we can get going.” she finished, reaching for the cookie. “Now gimmie!” she declared.

“Stop slapping me!” he replied but he felt a little ashamed at how he was acting. “I'm sorry just...nothing is right here. “ He said and handed her her cookie. He started eating as well and tried to focus it.

Tatl rolled her eyes and reached more insistently for the cookie. She bit her tongue on a sharp rejoinder, and was proud that she had done so when he apologized. She patted his cheek almost lovingly before ringing happily as he handed her the cookie and she started devouring it. “Thank you!” she said brightly.

He sighed. She wasn't listening to him at all…  
That's ok, he wouldn't listen to himself either. There was just so much to do, so little time. How would he get it all done and find Navi?

Tatl ate her cookie with enthusiasm and great enjoyment, buzzing happily as her magical reserves were topped off. She glowed a bright, healthy white-cream. And she smiled sweetly at Link and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for the food.” she said. “Not let’s go get your things!” she declared.

“Ok!” he said and jumped up. “Observatory here we come!” he said in determination and hurried that way, dodging passersby and the strange brothers once more with a bit more enthusiasm than before. The kiss from the fairy had something to do with his energy as well as his friend Navi being so close.lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this as an RP with my good friend Flamie, she knows nothing of Zelda, but was willing to do this with me after I gave her a massive info dump. She's Link, and she wound up making him a bit more salty and proactive, and it is a fun ride. I will wind up consolidating some of the side quests so we are not going to have to go through multiple rounds of 3-day cycles just to accomplish one thing. 
> 
> I'm having fun writing this with her, and I hope you all like it too!


End file.
